A Normal Day
by mayday657
Summary: A short, drabble like oneshot that explores the idea of what would happen if the Volturi found Jasper and Alice before the Confrontation in Breaking Dawn. Sad and short. Oneshot. Rated for safety.


**This idea just came to me out of nowhere, when I thought about how when Jasper and Alice return in Breaking Dawn, everyone is chanting 'Alice!' and no one seems to care that Jasper is back too. It led me to think of what would happen if Jasper didn't come back, and if he and Alice ran into the Volturi while coming back to the Cullens. I'm not sure why I decided to write it in Second Person, which I never have written in before, but the story just sort of flowed that way. This is my first fanfic, so comments would be greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

A **N O R M A L** D A Y

"_Alice!"_

"_ALICE!"_

_Tumultuous, roaring voices repeated your name, echoing it over the vacant field. To you, it seemed ironic that two years ago on this same spot, an innocent game of baseball had been played. And one year ago, you had fought against Victoria and her newborns, and you had been led into battle by-_

_No, it was best not to think about those things. As a teller of the future, it was in your best interest not to linger on the past, for while the future could always be fought; there was nothing you could do to alter the past. This particular concept had always been something which had been difficult for-_

_Don't think about it. Don't think about. Don't think about it._

_Don't think about the last words you heard, or the promise you fear might be broken. Don't fret about how the future has seemed dim, bleak, and even hopeless. Most importantly, don't think about that terrified, tortured look in his eyes-_

_Focus on something else, anything. Focus on your family, who are welcoming you home with open arms. Focus on Bella's surprised and overjoyed expression as she spots you. Focus on the delight and relief in Esme, dear Esme's smile as she sees you. _

_Focus on Renessme, the purest, most innocent of all of us, who can now be safe, safe to live with her family and grow and love, all because of what you did, because of your hard work, because of his sacrifice-_

_Don't think about that._

_On any normal day, Edward would have noticed that something was wrong, that your thoughts are so messed up and that you alone don't seem to be relieved at the sudden turn of events. On any normal day, he might had noticed that the usual focus of your thoughts is being completely ignored, that you are trying (and failing) to keep yourself from remembering that determined light in his eyes, as he vowed to keep you safe-_

_(Don't think about it. Don't think about it)_

_But today is not a normal day. Today is a day in which Edward is the one with a complete object of obsession and focus, and it isn't just about Bella this time. Now he has a family to focus on, to obsess over, to love. You remember that last time you had someone to feel that way for, before he-_

_No, today is not a normal day._

_But what have you known other than a normal day? Even in the most desperate of circumstances, when all seemed lost, when enemies closed in around you and even Emmett looked like all hope was forsaken, when ever you needed some sense of normalcy, of understanding, you could turn to him-_

_Please, please don't think about._

_You half wish that Edward would pay attention, that he would recognize that all is not right in Who-Ville, and that something terrible, something tragic, has occurred. You wish he could realize that while his family is safe and more together than they have been in weeks, hers has been torn apart, never to be sewn back together, because this time, he isn't coming-_

_Nahuel is telling his story. On a normal day you would be listening. On a normal day you have been satisfied in fulfilling your duty, in keeping your family from harm. On a normal day, you would be rejoicing, turning to your side and exchanging a smile with the one person who could always-_

_Don't….._

_And then you think._

_You remember the journey together, when despite the fact that you were fighting for the lives of you and your family, you were together, and it seemed that you were invincible. Untied you stand…. But divided…._

_You remember the thrill of finding what you were looking for, in the most unlikely of places. You found the key to the lock, the last piece of the puzzle that would save all from destruction. You remember celebrating, of a fleeting sense of accomplishment and success…. Of happiness. Happiness that you shared. _

_You remember that journey back, when all things seemed possible and that nothing could possibly go wrong… that last Normal Day. _

_Everything is coming back now. How he- _

_He stopped dead in his tracks. Whether he was picking up some scent with his hyper-sensory skills, or using some tactic that the military had taught him, you do not know. You never thought to ask him. You still thought that you had time- all the time in the world, never thinking that the last Normal Day was over and that soon he would be-_

_You remember him turning to look at you, his eyes dark, his muscles taught and ready to spring. You remember him gruffly speaking, _Someone's coming. _You remember a sudden, unnatural wave of eerie panic and despair, replaced in an equally unnatural way by calm and ease, the last time that he-_

_He turned to the trail again, looking for whatever answers the wilderness can tell him about the company approaching you. You remember his eyes darkening and glazing over as he made some sort of conclusion. Then he spun back around to look at you, the fear in his eyes being replaced with determination. _Volturi. I'm sure of it.

_You remember shock, you remember awe. But the shock and awe is minimal compared to that of which the ineffable experience that would occur within the next few minutes, when he-_

_He bared his teeth, letting out a menacing growl. He is almost scary, and you are reminded for a small moment that he was once a terrifying creature. Then you recall that he was baring his teeth to keep any others from piercing your flesh, and that he was growling to challenge all who dared oppress him…_

_You remember when the first of the Guard became visible, their long, ebony cloaks floating supernaturally around behind them as they glided closer to you. You recall the others around taking in defensive positions, and how he stood protectively in front of you without the slightest sign of fear, even though the look on everyone's face is echoed from ear to ear, _Outnumbered.

_Then next few images are blurs. Words are exchanged; The Guard are spit something along the lines of _Inexcusable behavior _and _Punishable in the Severest degree. _An image of the greedy look in Aro's eyes comes and you can still hear him murmur excitedly _Leverage.

_You remember even less of the next few moments. He was furious, snarling venomously at Aro and those surrounding us. You remember him turning to look at you, his dark eyes tortured and distraught. You can't hear what he whispers, quietly in a voice that swiftly breaks, but you can lip-read the words. _I'm sorry.

_And then he is grabbing you, holding you, pressing himself close against your frame, while you are paralyzed with shock and confusion and disbelief. His last words can still be heard in your head, in your heart, in your very soul. _

I love you.

_He says._

I'll miss you.

_He's murmuring._

Don't turn back.

_He's commanding, he's begging, he's pleading._

_And you don't. And the others are grabbing you and pulling you along, and your mind seems to be disconnected from your body, and the next thing you know,_

_You smell smoke._

"""

Alice!

ALICE!!!

_They are speaking again, and they are enthralled to be near me. All must have gone well. The Volturi are departing. The Volturi are departing and it is not a Normal Day._

_Voices that sound vaguely familiar, that I once may have known, tear through my being._

You saved us Alice.

_Not me, him._

Welcome Home!

We missed you!

Alice, Oh, Alice!!!!

_They are all cheering for you, and you want to scream, you want them to realize that while you are here, and while they are safe, he is gone, and he isn't coming back-_

Alice, Alice is something wrong?

_It is Esme, and while you once may have been heartbroken to hear her sound so scared, you no longer have a heart to break, and you no longer care if someone else's gets shattered- because it is not a Normal Day, and it never will be one again. Normalcy was only something you achieved with him by your side, and now they he no longer resides there, it is no longer something that you can associate with yourself._

_Normalcy is gone, just like he is._

_And then one voice seems recognizable, one voice breaks louder above the others. It's Edward's, asking the one question that you have been waiting to hear, dreading to answer, and trying your hardest to avoid thinking about._

Alice, where's Jasper?

-


End file.
